After 10 PM
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: What happens when I get bored and start messaging someone? This happened once after 10 p.m... (Messages are from War Dragon 909 and I) Beware of the fact that we are crazy and that some of our characters are just as much. (Like Kat and Barrier.) Rated T because Moe shanked Psycho and Megatron hates my cat (A LOT.)
1. Chapter 1

After 10 PM Chapter 1: 10/2-5/13

**A/N: The magical series of messages War Dragon 909 and I have been sending. **_**Bold Italics: Me **_**and Bold: Her. It all started that night when Starlight took my nook…**

* * *

_**Starlight: Hi! Currently Kit is well..."tied up in things"  
Me: mmmmmmph!gardwtyrj!  
Translation: Starlight I'm going to kill you!  
Starlight: Heh...I heard you were going to name a soda Jeff. Good day!  
**_

**G'day mate! And why is Kit tied up?  
**

_**Starlight: She wouldn't stop laughing...  
Moonbeam: Kill me now!  
Amberfall: Bakas... (Idiots...)  
Me: *bites rope* HEEELP! I'M SORRY FOR CHASING YOU WITH A STAPLER!**_

**Did she become the Joker or something?  
**

_**Starlight: No... she was laughing at inhuman pitch.  
Moonbeam: I hate my life.  
Amberfall: They're worse than when Z attacks us with water guns!  
Me: *chews on rope* Dgdhfhjh!**_

**She's chewing on the rope, I suggest you gag her with something harder to get out from.  
**

_**Me: *stops chewing* NUUUUUUUUU! *panics*  
Starlight: Good idea! *wraps a chain around the rope*  
Me: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Starlight: *flinches* That was loud...**_

**Sorry, Kit. Megatron is behind me with his cannon at my head. And he also said that you should wrap barbwire around her head as well.  
P.s. Help me**.

_**Me: Bad Megatron! Has anyone seen Coaldust...?  
Starlight: *goes to find barb wire*  
Coaldust: *sneaks along a beam*  
**_

**Barrier:... This is the last time I go on Moe's computer  
Moe: Yah!- Ouch! What was that for!?  
Megatron: You can't be happy!  
Moe: That's mean...  
**

_**Coaldust: *jumps on Barrier's head* That's right!  
Sam: *scrambles around and on Megatron leaving scratch marks***_

_**Me: Go Sam! *smiles at cat***_

**Barrier: *Throws Coaldust off*  
Megatron: *Tries taking Sam off* Stupid cat!  
Moe: Megz verse a cat. Now I've seen everything  
Sonicwave: *Leaves room to play Mortal Kombat*  
Megatron: *Finally gets Sam* Got ya'!**

_**Coaldust: Ow.  
Sam: *becomes a furry ball of hissing clawing and biting fury*  
Moonbeam: I agree...**_

**Megatron: *Drops Sam* Bloody cat *Shakes servo in pain*  
Barrier: *Grabs out a Cybertronian bazooka* Say hello to my little friend *Starts laughing like a maniac*  
Moe: Holy! Runs everybody!  
Barrier: *Shoots at everything*  
Moe: *Hides***

_**Sam: *hisses before teleporting away with Coaldust*  
Me: Where's Claw when ya need him!?  
Claw: *pounces on Barrier and takes Bazooka***_

**Barrier: *Takes out his Cybertronian Uzis* KILLERS GOTTA KILL!  
Sonicwave: *Comes back and takes Barriers guns*  
Moe: Thank Primus  
Barrier: You're no fun Sonic :(  
Sonicwave: I don't care...  
Barrier: Aft *Punches Sonicwave*  
Sonicwave: *Pounces on Barrier and a giant fight begins*  
Moe: My moneys on Sonicwave!  
**

_**Claw: *nods viciously***_

**War zone: *Walks in and grabs both Sonicwave and Barrier* What are you doing  
Barrier: *Points at Sonicwave* He took my guns!  
Sonicwave: He attacked me first!  
War zone: Заткнитесь оба!  
Translation: Shut it both of you!  
*They both go silent*  
War zone: Good *Throws Barrier and Sonicwave outside*  
Sonicwave: *Gets up and goes to play his video games*  
Barrier: Ow...  
Moe: This got weird...  
**

_**Amberfall: Very.  
Starlight: *nods*  
**_

**Wait a minute. How in the pit do you know about Jeff the soda?  
**

_**Starlight: I read about him.  
Claw: ...!?**_

**You read it in one of Wheeliefan101 story reviews, didn't you?  
**

_**Starlight: Yes.  
Amberfall: Wait...What?**_

**Knew it! Oh, and I love the names. :3**

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! I'm only going to do this with War Dragon's permission.**

**I took the liberty to fix any spelling mistakes and some grammar mistakes we made.**

**I only own: Starlight, Amberfall, Moonbeam, Claw, Coaldust and my cat Sam.**

**I don't own: Sonicwave, War zone and Barrier. Those are hers.**

**Neither of us own Megatron X3. He belongs to Hasbro. If I owned him there would be cybertronian nyan cats. If she owned him Psycho would probably have taken over the world with him XD yeah…**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;  
**


	2. Chapter 2

After 10 PM Chapter 2: 10/6/13

**A/N: War Dragon and I have more to say :D**

* * *

_**Coaldust: *smirking while holding a paint brush* Look at my masterpiece :D  
**_

**Moe: It's beautiful. And don't worry Starlight, Barrier was talking about someone else.**

_**Coaldust: Thanks ;D  
Starlight: Good. Also. Songfall and Songflight think we're cats.  
**_

**Moe: Cats?... AHahahaAHha xD  
Barrier: You all remind me of bunny rabbits for some reason :I  
**

_**Claw: It's an insult to me D: *growls at Barrier* Want a piece of me!?  
**_

**Barrier: *Grabs out his massive guns and aims them at Claw* Wanna go, mate!  
**

_**Claw: Sure! *has very pointy claws***_

**War zone: *Comes out of nowhere and slaps Barrier on the helm* Stop it, you retard  
Barrier: Ouch! *Puts guns away* Fine... I was only playin' :(  
Moe: Sure you were  
**

_**Claw: *breaks into laughter* Oh...the...horror..X3  
**_

**Barrier: Fragtards! I'll be hangin' with Sonicwave if ya' need me *Walks off*  
Moe: So... Hows life?  
**

_**Claw: I helped Coaldust make something. Here I'll show you. *pulls out a small bracelet with small carvings in it***_

**Moe: Cool!  
Psycho: *Jumps on Moe's back* Surprise piggyback ride!  
Moe: *Grabs Psycho and throws her off* Bad P-dog!  
Psycho: *Whimpers* I was playing :(  
Moe:... Are you related to Barrier?  
Psycho: I'm your clone. You answer that  
Moe: *Grabs out chainsaw* Just leave  
Psycho: O_O *Runs away***

_**Kate: Starlight put me DOOOOOOWN!  
Starlight: No.  
Ty: You scare me Psycho...  
Amberfall: Ty's scared?  
Claw: Get out Shoo! All of you.  
Starlight: Fine *takes still whining Kate with her*  
Amberfall *walks out*  
Ty: *sits next to Claw* I hope you don't mind.  
**_

**Psycho: *Comes back* I scare Ty? COOL! :D  
Moe: *Takes chainsaw out again* Leave  
Psycho: I'm leaving *Walks out*  
Moe: Takes more like it! Wait a minute *Looks down* Scared... off leg... now  
Scared: *Shakes head* No D:  
Moe: Fine!  
Wit: Hello, Ty, how are you? :)  
Moe: Fragging polite clone...  
**

_**Ty: I'm fine although I wish Color was here..  
Claw: Atleast he appeciates me.  
Ty: If I hadn't come across Claw and Coaldust I'd probably be dead.  
**_

**Wit: How would you be dead if you didn't?  
Scared: I don't like scary stories!  
Moe: *Sighs* Then don't listen  
Scared: *Hides face in Moe's pants*  
**

_**Claw: You honestly don't want to know.  
Ty: ... I'm just going to say one thing. Scars. *nervously plays with hands*  
**_

**Moe: I have HEAPS of scars *Shows a giant scar on her arm* That was from this morning! Megz need to take a chill pill  
Wit: *Looks at Ty* It's okay, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to :)  
Scared: Is the scary story over?  
Moe: We didn't even hear it, Scared  
Scared: *Shivers* Good  
**

_**Ty: *nods at Wit* I'll tell you later maybe.. And Moe? What did he do because that looks like it hurt. *shudders*  
Claw: *looks up at the roof* Coaldust. I know you're up there.  
Coaldust: *drops down* Aww... Claw you always spoil my fun.  
**_

**Moe: He tried to pick me up xD  
Wit: How is that funny?  
Moe: 'Cuz Megz fails at being gentle xD  
Scared: What if you died!? Then what would happen!?  
Moe: Remember, Death doesn't want to see my face again? So I'm noting going to die XD  
Wit: *Face palms* I question your sanity**

_**Ty: I'm with Wit on this one.  
Claw: Logic defying creatures...  
Kat: SCREW LOGIC! *skips away*  
Coaldust: I question Kat's sanity more than anyone else's...  
**_

**Moe: *Starts dancing around the place* LA LA LA LA LA  
Wit:... Call in Ratchet  
Ratchet: *Appears out of nowhere* Time for your "medicine"  
Moe:... *Runs away* YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!  
Ratchet: Get back here! *Runs after her*  
Scared: *Grabs onto Coaldust's leg*  
Wit: Scared, let go  
Scared: *Shakes head* No, I don't want Psycho to get near me!  
Wit: *Sighs* And of course it's because of her  
**

_**Coaldust: Is she always like this? *points at Scared*  
Claw: Can Ratchet even catch Moe?  
Ty: Um...I choose to just go sit by Scared. *goes over to her*  
**_

**Wit: This is considered normal here. And it turns out Scared has taken a liking to you, she doesn't just grab onto anyone's leg  
Scared: *Looks at Ty* H-h-hi *Tries to hide behind Coaldust's leg* You're not going to hurt me, are you?  
Ratchet: *Is still chasing after Moe* Get back here  
Moe: NO! I GOT THE TOUCH! *Puts arms in the air* LIKE A BOSS  
Meanwhile  
Optimus: *Feels a tingle down his spine* I swear someone said my theme song *Shrugs* Never mind  
**

_**Coaldust: Wow. Well I'm glad you like my leg Scared...  
Ty: I won't hurt you. I'd prefer to not get turned into roadkill. *shudders* Sorry. I really shouldn't talk about that.  
Claw: I'd just give up on the Moe chase...not really worth it. Believe me trying to catch Kat here while not breaking anything or ticking Kate and Color off is quite hard.  
**_

**Megatron: *Joins in on chasing Moe* PUT DOWN THE PHASESHIFTER!  
Moe: NEVER! *Starts going through things*  
Ratchet: Well... We have a Code Moe, repeat, Code Moe  
Scared: *Looks at Ty* Why would you be turned into roadkill?  
Wit: *Looks at Claw* You think that's hard, try having to stop Moe from crashing the entire Nemesis into Tokyo. She claimed she wanted some take away. Also try having to stop Moe from painting Optimus neon pink! And also try to stop Moe from pretending to be Dovahkiin, stop her from "slaying" Predaking and calling him Alduin. That my friend is REALLY hard**

_**Claw: I broke one of Color's projects once so she spray-painted me neon green. I still don't get that.. Kate cursed me in Catain then Kat almost made me step on Kae. Then I had to chase Kat about 20 miles from here when she found out what a ground bridge was. If anyone was hit with a steak you now know why.  
Ty: I've almost been run over or stepped one too many times.  
Coaldust: I thought the phase-shifter belonged to Smokescreen...  
Kae: *walks in* AAAH! *jumps out of the way* OKAY EVERYONE STOP! NOW!  
**_

**Smokescreen: Hey, has anyone seen my phase-shifter?  
Moe: *Hides it behind her back* Nope, sorry mate  
Megatron: *Grabs Moe* Ah ha! Got you!  
Moe: Or do you? *Actives the phase-shifter and runs away* I'm invisible!  
Wit: First, it's invincible, dumb-**. And two, Claw, Moe has nearly blown up the following things; The solar system, including the sun, Cybertron, a parallel universe, The Nemesis, the entire Autobot base, Cybertron's three Moons, the Star saber, the Dark Star Saber, and her own house. She also blew up the Great wall of china once, thank Primus the government fixed that problem before civilians saw it. And she also made Predaking fight Godzilla. I think you can't beat that. Also she made Arcee have Megatron's child, and you don't want to know how that happened  
Megatron: *Runs through walls trying to get Moe* Stupid human!  
Wit: Thank Primus she doesn't have the Apex Armour right now  
Scared: Ty, you seem to have a lot of problems with cars, why is that?  
Barrier: Wait... *Points at Ty* Has an Australian police car ever tried to run you over?  
**

_**Sam: *climbs up on Megatron again*  
**_

**Megatron: *Doesn't notice it*  
**

_**Ty: Yes I have alot of problems with cars. And yeah Barrier...I'm pretty sure one did.  
Claw: Wow. What kind of spawn is Moe...?  
**_

**Wit: Her uncle is Unicron. She takes after him  
Barrier: AHAhaAHhahaAHa xD That was me, SUCKER!  
Scared: That's not nice  
Barrier: I DON'T CARE! AHAHahahAH *Looks at Scared and notice she's starting to cower in fear* O_O That's bad  
War zone: *Comes out of nowhere and sucker punches Barrier* Leave my charge ALONE!  
**

_**Sam: *crawls up Megatron's head and covers his optics with his paws*  
**_

**Megatron: *Tries to get Sam off* Fragging pit spawn!  
**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I leave you with Megatron calling a cat a pit spawn! X3**

**War Dragon owns: War zone, Barrier, Scared, Wit, Psycho, Moe and Sonicwave**

**I own: Kate, Starlight, Amberfall, Claw, Coaldust, Kat and Ty. (Kae belongs to Cliff)**

**Don't own Optimus, Arcee, Megatron, Smokescreen or Ratchet. (WOW! Only Ratchet isn't red underlined X3)**

**Anywhoz…. I was playing with my brothers and cousin today and my youngest brother fell on my left hand. I still have no feeling in that finger… Then they all attacked me and I fell on the floor. Then Kyran jumped on top of me. X3333 I was screaming things like: "Wrenches! "Kyran you pit spawn!" "Kyran and Megatron both fail at being gentle." " Kyran your new nickname is Megaran." I also may have yelped Starlight and Ratchet a few times…. Only Zarian got most of them except the Megatron and Kyran failing at being gentle. Only Moe would get that X3 **

**Very long AN I know! Enjoy this even though my left hand is throbbing! (It still hurts. OW! I shouldn't type with it...)**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3

After 10 PM Chapter 3: 10/7-8/13

**A/N: THIRD CHAPTAH! :D There's no more messages as of currently sorry X3 Enjoy this and I'll see you at the bottom! **

* * *

**Ty: *inches closer to Coaldust* YA KNOW THAT I HAVE LIKE NO FAMILY BARRIER! THEY'RE ALWAYS ANGRY WITH ME! *runs out*  
Claw: That explains it…..  
**

**Sam: *digs claws into the metal*  
**

**Scared: That's mean Barrier  
Barrier: I don't care  
Scared: *Walks away from Barrier and over to War zone*  
War zone: *Growls at Barrier*  
Nightwarp: *Enters the room* What in the deeps of the pit happened in here?  
Megatron: *Grabs Sam and puts the cat in a cage* Got you!  
**

_**Kate: Any reason why my scissors are missing and my cat is locked in a cage? *mutters* I will kill the baka who touched Sam.  
Claw: Moe apparantly needed medicine and she found the phase-shifter, Barrier's been tormenting Ty and Megatron locked Kate's cat in a cage.  
Kae: *walks over* I found this. *holds up a silver chained necklace*  
**_

**Nightwarp: Thanks.. uh, what's your name?  
Moe: *Runs around the base like a madman* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!  
Ratchet: *Takes out a needle* Hold still!  
Moe: O_O *Runs away even faster*  
Megatron: *Gives the cat to Optimus* Here, take the hell spawn  
Optimus:...  
**

_**Claw: I'm Claw and this is Coaldust.  
Coaldust: Hey..Kae isn't that Ty's?  
Kae: Yeah. I couldn't find my pocket knife but I found this.  
Kate: *curses to herself in Catain* Samwise Gemji isn't a fragging hell spawn! *hisses at Megatron*  
*CRASH!*  
Coaldust: What was that? *something falls on his head*  
Kae: Huh? That's my knife! But why is it sticky..?**_**  
**

**Nightwarp: Nice to meet you :)  
Scared: Nighty, why does the knife have sticky stuff on it  
Moe: I shanked Psycho...  
Wit: What!?  
Psycho: It's okay! My blood stopped rushing out!  
Ratchet: *Is fixing Psycho up*  
**

_**Kae: Leaving that drawer locked from now on.  
**_

**Moe: I still have this! *Grabs out light saber*  
Scared: AHHHH! DX *Runs away and hides behind Ty*  
Moe: Lol, I am your father, Luke!  
Wit: No one in this room is named Luke, dumb-aft -_-  
Moe: Party pooper!  
**

_**Coaldust: Ty's not here either Scared.  
Kae: *takes light saber* Ha!  
**_

**Moe: *Looks at Kae* You do know I'm half Cybertronian, right?  
**

_**Kae: Yes I do. Kat! Catch! *throws light saber to Kat*  
Kat: *grabs it and runs out of the room.  
**_

**Moe: It's the light saber, or I'll get something worse. You choose :D  
**

_**Kae: You'll need to catch the light saber first.  
Meanwhile  
Kate: Kat put that down!  
Color: *punches in random coordinates and tosses the light saber through* PROBLEM SOLVED!**_**  
**

**Moe: That was a dumb move *Leaves the room*  
Wit: What is she going to do? I hope nothing stupid...  
**

_**Kae: You and me both.  
Coaldust: Can we go look for Ty now?  
**_

**Scared: Y-yeah... Ty seems nice  
Wit: Well, Moe better not do anything-  
Moe: *Jumps in front of them in the Apex Armour and has the Phase-shiftier on at the same time* I told you I'll do something worse! (Insert evil, maniac laugh and lightning strike here)  
Wit: This is very, very bad O_O  
Scared: AHHHH! DX *Hides behind War zone*  
**

_**Kae: Scrap. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! *sprints off*  
Color: Why did I have to throw that light saber through the ground bridge?**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay… I did last chapter a little while ago. I had to go and eat dinner in the middle of editing this one so here's what happened at dinner:**

**Zarian started it. "Smokescreen!"-Z "No."-Me "Hair?"-Z "No."-Me "Skystar." –Z "Wait whom are you referring to?"-Me "Bumblebee!?"-Kyran "Potato?"-Z "Tomato!"-Me and so on until mom snapped. "Zarian shut your face!"-Mom "But,"- Z "Just shut your face!"-Mom *insert incoherent words and giggling here* "Kyran shut your face!"-Mom "…I'm done."-Me.**

**Then I came up here while going "NANANANANANANANANANANA!" For some reason and I started typing this before I finished editing. Now for the facts about some characters.**

**Ty of this universe likes to keep to himself; he also has a lot of problems with cars. The silver chained necklace belongs to him and he's normally the level-headed one. He's foudest of Claw and Coaldust.**

**Kae of this universe is known to yell a lot. She hates when Coaldust plays his pranks and is quite like Kate in a way of mental state. She's fondest of Claw and Amberfall.**

**Kat of this universe is kinda mentally unstable and is serious at the best and worst of times. She's Kate's BFF and is small framed and fast. She's fondest of Coaldust and Moonbeam.**

**Kate (or Kit) of this universe is known to annoy Starlight quite a bit. She dreads bringing her brothers with her because she knows there's a 60% chance they'll be squished or shot at. She is quite random when she's in sort of my definition of a 'High' state, normally that happens when she's tired or when she eats chocolate at 1 am…. (Based on what I used to do X3) Also she's a quite music, computer and cat loving girl. She's fondest of Starlight and Moonbeam.**

**Color of this universe is an art lover and she is known to throw annoying things through the ground bridge. For example: Moe's Lightsaber. She also is the closest one of us to a medic because of her warrior cat knowledge. She's fondest of Amberfall. **

**There you go. X3 I own: Claw, Amberfall, Starlight, Moonbeam, Coaldust, Ty, Kate, Sam and Kat.**

**War Dragon owns: Moe, Scared, Wit, Barrier, Psycho, Nightwarp and War Zone. **

**X3 We don't own Ratchet, Megatron or Optimus. **

**P.S. MEGATRON SAM ISN'T A PIT SPAWN!**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	4. Chapter 4

After 10 PM Chapter 4:

**A/N: MOAR MEASSAGES :D**

**Azul the blue: 1): Yeah. Very X3 2) IKR!**

**Kongyroo1: Color's working on it. Don't die!**

**Tinyterror: … That I don't know. I'll ask tonight.**

* * *

_**X3 Almost done editing! There's sooo many typos in these messages GAAAH! And deleting the pictures and getting everything right. I'm going to die! Also you might wanna send someone to Raphaelandmikey's and my set of messages to retrieve Ty. He's hiding in a corner. Just ask Songfall, she**__** knows where.**_

**Moe: Songfall will help :D  
**

_**Coaldust: Yersh!  
**_

**Moe: She kinda doesn't like Barrier  
**

_**Coaldust: Ty doesn't like him either  
**_

_**Coaldust: Weren't you about to go kill Kae?  
**_

**Moe: Oh right! *Goes and tries to kill Kae* I'll have revenge!  
**

**Wit: They require something with his scent  
**

_**Coaldust: Kae has his necklace.  
Kae: EEE! TAKE IT! *flings it at Moe*  
**_

**Necklace: *Bounces off Moe's chest*  
Moe: Dafaq?  
Wit: *Picks it up* I'll take it to them  
**

_**Kae: I need more things to throw!  
Kat: *jumps on Moe* Run Horsey run!  
Coaldust: ...  
**_

**Moe: Imma horse! *Starts running around the place on all four*  
Scared: *Hides behind Coaldust*  
**

**Moe: *Stops* I almost forgot to mention! Barrier is a rapist  
**

_**Kat: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!  
Coaldust: ... no comment.  
**_

_**Kat: ...  
Starlight: ... I'll never be able to think I'm alone again...  
**_

**War zone: It's okay! His target is Moe  
Moe: *Shivers* That's NOT a good thing  
**

_**Kat: EEE! *grasps on*  
Starlight: still. Creepy...  
**_

**Moe: *Looks around* Where is the creep anyway?  
Meanwhile  
Barrier: You'll never win!  
Sonicwave: Oh, really?  
Barrier: NO!  
Sonicwave: If Moe can kick your aft in it. I can own you!  
Barrier: I officially declare Mortal Kombat... GAY!  
Sonicwave: Just because Shao Kahn kicks your aft and then got a flawless victory  
Barrier: FRAG THIS! *Leaves*  
Sonicwave:... What a loser *Continues to fight Shao Kahn*  
**

_**Kat: *imatating Wheeliefan101's horrible teletubby imatation* Run away! Run away  
**_

**Moe: *Breaks something* Oops...  
Ratchet: I NEEDED THAT!  
Moe: *Looks around the room* I blame Smokescreen!  
Ratchet: First; Smokescreen is on patrol, and second; I saw you do it  
Moe: It was the invisible guy!  
Ratchet: -_-' Really?  
**

_**Kat: I'm still on your back. I'd prefer to not become roadkill  
**_

**Moe: Kat, we are going on an adventure -_- *Runs away from Ratchet all the way to the Nemesis*  
Ratchet: Get back here! *Runs after them*  
Moe: I'm going on an adventure  
Ratchet: Oh no you don't!  
**

_**Kat: *holds tighter* RUNNNNNNN! *does the Imation of Wheeliefan101's teletubby imitation* Run away, Run away!  
**_

**Moe: *Runs faster*  
After a while  
Soundwave: *On the Nemesis writing the latest report*  
Moe: *Runs past Soundwave* SUP!  
Soundwave:...  
Ratchet: *Runs past him* GET BACK HERE  
**

_**Kat: *holds tighter and waves to Soundwave* Hi!**_**  
**

**Soundwave:...  
Moe: *Runs past Megatron* NO TIME TO TALK!  
Megatron: Da pit?  
Moe: *Runs past Starscream* Fragger *Coughs*  
**

_**Kat: Hi Megatron! Oh crap it's Starscream! *chucks a rock at him* (she keeps rocks with her don't ask)  
**_

**Megatron: *Grumbles the words, Moe, Kat, and fragtards.)  
Starscream: OUCH!  
Moe: *Runs faster* Ah ha! *Runs into a room* We're safe now! Wait- is that Ty? *Points at the corner of the room*  
**

_**Ty:... Barrier.  
Kat: ... He's in panic mode kay...  
**_

**Moe: It's okay, Ty. If you want Barrier to not be near you, just ask War zone to help you. Also ask Blockade, he's Barrier's older brother, so he has the most experiences in knocking sense into Barrier. So will you come willingly?  
**

_**Ty: ... Does Color throw things that make her mad through the ground bridge?  
Kat: Yes.  
Ty:*climbs up next to Kat*  
**_

**Moe: Onward! *Runs back to the Autobot base*  
**

_**Ty: WHOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Kat: WHEEEEE! TO NEVERLAND! (XD I HAD TO)**_

* * *

**A/N: There. You get another chapter after this though. Now here are the side notes of us:**_**  
**_

_**(On a side note. I think I have internal bleeding in one of my fingers on my left hand.)  
**_

_**(Yeah. It's not going to be that bad. Hopefully no green blood! I dropped a bell on my foot as a kid and my toe bled green blood...)  
**_

**(Side note; you should get that checked out or something.)**

**(Green blood! Is that even human!?)**

_**(Side note, XD once my brother Zarain and my cousin Abby and I chorused that to Kyran. "KYRAN! WE NEEDED THAT!" X3)**_

_**(I don't know I was like three! And they cut my nail off after that. I'm still afraid of those tiny black scissors)**__**  
**_

**(Ha! When my little brother, Ethan went to grab my shoes he came back with a teddy, I then said "You failed me once again, Starscream! That was earlier this year xD)**

_**( Oh dear. I've taken to imataitng Knock Out when I feel like killing him. "Kyran. Prepare for surgery.")**_

**(While paint-balling with my friend keep saying "Decepticons; Mobilize. Objective; destroy all Autobots." My best friend, Cameron, looked at me like '**_**  
WTF is wrong with you?')**_

_**(LAWL! Note to self: Don't eat peanut butter wafers at 5am. I may have scarred Michael for life with my mumbling and my toy cat Ella)  
**_

**(Lol! I have a few note to self things as well, like: Don't make my little brother go in my room. He shakes his head over and over again and said, "Megatron hates it when I go in there." I look like Megatron to him for some reason.)  
**

_**(XD I hate it when my brother goes in my room too. Note to self: If Kyran goes in my closet I will sit on him and will possibly be pelted with plastic cats. Also about the Ella thing. I never knew a cat could be so terrifying. I made Jonathan squish Cynthia.)  
**_

**(I have dogs, because most of my family has cat allergies. I tried to name one of the dogs, Cyclonus, but my little sister just had to say no. If it was up to me, I would have named Jack, Soundwave, and Rocky, Cyclonus! We also had a cat once. My sister wanted to name her, Belle. I wanted to name her, Ravage. That's why my mum never lets me name anything. xD)  
**

_**(I didn't chose my cat's name XD his full name is Samwise Gemji. My parents were obsessed with the Hobbit. My Gran has a cat named Pippen)**_

**(The bit were Moe said "I'm going on an adventure!" I quoted that from the Hobbit. Great, now I want to name my dog, Rocky... Sauron XD)**

_**(X3 Hey... does the name Tearrian remind you of anything?)**_

**There. Okay :P**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	5. Chapter 5

After 10 PM Chapter 5: 10/7-8/13

**A/N: Here's the other half! Side notes at the bottom!**

* * *

**Wit: What's Moe even doing?  
Moe: *Comes out of nowhere with Ty and Kat* I'm back!  
Scared: *Runs over to Moe* Psycho tried to kill me!  
Moe: *Looks at Psycho* I'll shank you again  
Psycho: I was playing!  
Scared: What was the chainaw for!?  
Psycho: I was giving it to you as a gift  
Scared: You kept saying you were going to find out if I have guts  
Psycho: No I didn't!  
Moe: I will shank you  
Psycho: Fine! I'll be with Sonicwave *Leaves*  
**

_**Kat: Whoo!  
Ty: What happened here...?  
**_

**Wit: It's called being surrounded by imbeciles  
Moe: You aren't going Unicron Trilogy Megatron, are you? He used very big words  
Wit: Do want me to go Unicron Trilogy Megatron on you? Fine! You are an imbecile with no morals nor logic. You can't even use a sofa dispenser without think that it's Laserbeak from the movies!  
Moe: It wouldn't give me my fanta!  
Wit: You're a smart person, Moe. You just need to use your brains and less of your insanity  
Moe: Yes, dad  
Wit: Just think about it *Walks over to a seat*  
Psycho: *Looks at Moe* You're smart?  
Moe: Where do you think Wit comes from?  
**

_**Ty: Kat's smart too. Her insanity got the better of her though.**_

**Moe: Kat is now officially my friend  
Scared: I'll go over to War zone now  
Moe: You do that!  
Scared: *Walks over to War zone*  
**

_**Kat: Yay! Can we go make Shockwave glitch now!?**_**  
**

**Shockwave: O_O *runs away with his experiments*  
Moe: YES! *Runs after him*  
Yesterday 8:57PM**

_**Kat: *starts throwing rocks*  
Ty: EEEE! HELP?! *holds on*  
**_

**War zone: *Runs over and picks up Ty from Moe's shoulder* You remind me of Scared  
Moe: *Starts throwing rocks at Shockwave*  
Shockwave: *Rock hits him really ** the back of his head and knocks him out*  
Moe: You could say that was a total *Puts glasses on* Knock Out  
**

_**Coaldust: Should I be worried...?  
**_

_**Kat: XD! I AM QUEEN OF ROCKS!  
Ty: ... I don't like Kat with her rocks. She and Moonbeam almost killed me with them.  
**_

**Nightwarp: If it gets out of hand War zone will stop it. Or his mate, Firecracker  
War zone: *Yells at Nightwarp* How does it feel to have your sister in the hands of an Autobot?  
Nightwarp: Shut it!  
**

**War zone: *Pats Ty on the head* It's okay, as long as your around me or Sonicwave you'll be okay  
Scared: *While on War zone's lap* Sonicwave stops Psycho and Moe from destroying the base a lot, and War zone can beat Barrier to a pulp  
**

_**Ty: ... put me down. Starlight is known for making someone put me down. Kate got a cookie once D:  
**_

_**Ty: Okay... I just don't like rocks. Or cars... I also don't like Barrier.  
**_

**War zone: Ha! Barrier is the most hated mech in this room!  
Barrier: Fragger!  
War zone: At least I have someone who loves me  
Barrier: What ever *Walks out of the room*  
War zone: *Pats Scared like a cat*  
Scared: Are Moe and Kat going to stop hurting Shockwave?  
War zone: The mech has been blown up! I think he can survive rocks being thrown at him  
Shockwave: *Gets up and runs away again*  
Moe: GET OVER HERE! *Runs after him*  
War zone:... This is very strange  
**

_**Ty: Still like to be put down.  
Kat: GET HIM! *tosses her dog at him* Brownie! Be Scraplet!  
**_

**War zone: Okay *Puts Ty on the ground*  
Shockwave: Your sanity is at very illogically levels  
Moe: Of course it is! Kat just throw a dog at you!  
**

_**Kate: *grabs Shockwave's leg;* SCREW LOGIC SIR!  
Brownie: *bites Shockwave repeatedly*  
Ty: Thanks! *goes over to Claw*  
**_

**War zone: You're welcomed  
Scared: Bye  
Moe: *Tackles Shockwave to the ground* Surprise!  
War zone: This is getting out of hand  
**

_**Kate: EEEE! MOE!  
Kat: We're so royally screwed.  
**_

**Moe: This suit is get stuffy *Get off Shockwave and takes the suit off*  
Shockwave: *Runs away*  
Moe: *Gives the apex armour to Kat* Enjoy :D *Turns into her bot mode* I'm after you, Shocky!  
**

_**Kat: YAYAYAYAYAYY! *puts it on*  
Coaldust: We're SO VERY ROYALLY SCREWED!  
**_

**Sonicwave: *Walks in* What's going on in here?  
Moe: O_O Nothing!  
Sonicwave: *Grabs Moe and Kat* You two are going in the brig *Drags them to the brig*  
Wit: Now they're royally screwed  
**

_**Kat: Color!  
Color: What?!  
Kat: Help.  
Color: *sighs* Cuni casfed gruni lkij  
Kat: Thanks!  
**_

**Moe: Sonicwave can't keep us in here!  
Sonicwave: *Grabs them and drags them to the prison cells*  
Moe: Me and my mouth...  
Sonicwave: I advise you stay in there  
**

_**Kat: *scribbles down what Color said in understandable words and shows it to Moe*  
**_

**Moe: *Smiles* Well! At least some good news!  
**

_**Kat: Yeah. Also. *taps her watch and 9 icons come up* Choose which one of them should help us.  
**_

**Moe: Choose what now?  
**

_**Kat: pick one. I had Kate make this for a reason.  
**_

**Moe: I pick! *Looks at them* The one with the skull!  
**

_**Kat: Yay! That's the one for vaporizing.  
**_

**Moe: What does the one with the dragon head do?  
**

_**Kat: Fire/flame thrower  
**_

**Moe: Give me! *Reaches out for it*  
**

_**Kat: wait. There's a password to open the icons! If you don't use the password an alert will go out on the others!  
**_

**Moe: *Stops* Okay... But we got to make sure Sonicwave doesn't know what we're doing, that mech was an assassin for hire  
**

_**Kat: Okay. Kate programmed it so the passwords are in Catain. Danyteiho cusdtra  
**_

**Moe: Okay *Looks around* How are we going to get out?  
**

_**Kat: Use the flamethrower to heat the bars!**_

* * *

**A/N: DATS IT! LAWL Now our SNs!**

**(It reminds me of Terrorcons...)  
**

_**(Hmmm. It's my deceased kitten's name if you were wondering)  
**_

**(Sorry to hear that. It's sad when people lost their pets.)  
**

_**(Yeah.)**_

_**(Laserbeak the soap dispenser?)**_

**(I meant Soda xD I have no idea how that happened!)**

**Those are 'em all! NAO random facts!**

**I had a debate with Michael about which Predacon was better. You decide: Predaking or Sky Lynx?**

**I had Chili for the first time and I didn't hate it :D**

**Zarian is now Starscream and Kyran is Megatron.**

**We scream happy birthday.**

**Yeah that's it X3 Now to upload and work on another story!**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	6. Chapter 6

After 10 PM Chapter 6: 10/9-14/13

**A/N: WHOOOO! Chapter 6 already! I better get a move on though so Reveiws!**

**Tinyterror: That I didn't know X3!**

**Autobotgitl2334: Thanks X3 This is something I am very proud of!**

**Rapaelplusmikey:-Ty: Too right! See you both soon! **

**Colorleaf: READ IT COLOR! X3 Yeah feel free to ignore it :P Yes you are awkward O_O**

_**Kat: Come on let's do this!  
**_

**Moe: Alright *Grabs it and shots* It works *Runs through* Victory!  
**

_**Kat: SHH! *follows her* We want to live correct?  
**_

**Moe: I'll be quite, only because you can still die. Remember, I can't die  
**

_**Kat: *facepalms* I'm good. (A/N: I screwed up on the beginning of this so I don't wanna show you all X3)  
**_

**Moe: Let's go and super glue, Sonicwave to his berth  
**

_**Kat: Sure why not? *pulls out a tube of Super glue* To victory!  
**_

**The next day  
Sonicwave: *Tires to get out of his berth* The pit? *Tries harder* What's happening? *Tries extremely hard but still can't get out* Help! Anyone  
Barrier: *Walks in*  
Sonicwave: Thank Primus, Barrier, get me out of this  
Barrier: *Smiles* I'll leave you be  
Sonicwave: Get me out, NOW!  
Barrier: I appear to have gone deaf. So I can't help, mate! *Leaves the room*  
Sonicwave: When I find out who did this! I'll ** them!  
**

_**Claw: *walking by* Oh hi. Having a lazy day I see.  
**_

**Sonicwave: *Glares at her* Get... me... off... NOW! *Starts to struggle more*  
**

_**Claw: *sighs* Have a nice day Sonicwave. *walks away*  
*crimson and white cat comes into the room and stares at Sonicwave with curious blue eyes*  
**_

**Sonicwave: *Stares back* What do you want?  
**

_**Cat: Mrow? *jumps on Sonicwave and curls up into a ball*  
Coni: *walks in* Hi...? Never mind, Come're Ratch *makes a clicking/whispering sound*  
**_

**Moe: *Walks into the room* Aww... Sonicwave found the Ravage to his Soundwave  
Wit: *Walk in behind Moe* What?  
Moe: It's a saying. *Looks at Sonicwave* You seem stuck  
Sonicwave: *Growls* Ha, ha, ha, very funny!  
Moe: I know it is  
**

_**Cat: *looks over to Coni then to Moe changing his position the crimson markings on his front legs visible*  
Kat: *skips in holding a greyish silver cat with amber eyes* I found Megatron a cat. Now where is Megatron?  
**_**  
**

**Megatron: *Slowly tries to leave the room without Kat seeing him*  
**

_**Kat: Too late! *runs over to Megatron* This cat is a perfect match for you! Atleast take him?  
**_

_**(Creepeh! But who else is white and crimson?)  
**_

**(Firecracker is white and crimson. Barrier is white and blue, because that's the color of the Australia police car. Blockade is black and blue. War zone is black, red, and silver. And you already know Sonicwave's color scheme.)  
**

**Megatron: *Runs away* NEVER!  
**

_**(Okay, by the way, the two cats also belong to Kate but the silver one prefers being out side.)**_**  
**

_**Kat: *puts cat into a cannon and shoots it onto Megatron* Cat away!  
Silver cat: *lands on Megatron and curls up on his shoulder*  
**_

**Megatron: Primus curse you, you stupid fragging human!  
Moe: Langue...  
**

**Kat: *giggles* I'm free of the Megacat!  
Cat: *purrs* Mew! *licks Sonicwave*  
10/10**

**Sonicwave: *Growls*  
Megatrona: *Grabs the Megacat* Catch! *Throws the cat at Kat*  
**

_**Kat: NUUUUUU! *ducks*  
*Sonicwave's cat purrs*  
**_

**Megatron: (Insert evil laugh) Stupid glitching Fragtards! *Transforms and flies away*  
Sonicwave: *Looks down at the cat* What the frag is it doing!?  
**

_**Coni: Purring. It's what cats do when they're happy or content.  
Cat: *purrs louder*  
**_

_**Coni: Is he deaf?  
**_

**Sonicwave: *Rips off of the berth* A ha!  
Moe: O_O Run *Bolts it*  
**

_***The cat hisses angrily before pouncing on Sonicwave clawing*  
Kat: ... *bolts after Moe*  
Coni: *grabs the Megacat and holds it tightly*  
**_

_**(Sidenote, Sometime E's or A's might be missing from my sentences because the computer is derp unlike my nook which is what I normally use.)  
**_

**Sonicwave: Get back here you brats! *Runs after them*  
Moe: *Runs faster*  
Sonicwave *Grabs out his guns* (Insert evil psychopathic laugh here)  
Moe: *Grabs Kat, transforms, and flies off*  
Sonicwave: *Shoots at them*  
Moe: Learn to aim!  
Sonicwave: *Growls*  
**

**(I have no idea of what a 'nook' is.)  
**

_***The cat jumps off and lands on the floor next to Sonicwave before hissing and stalking away*  
Kat: We're going on another adventure!  
(A Nook is like a IPad in a way just you rad books but I tend to use it to answer**__**my stuff on here X3)**_**  
**

_**(DANG IT I MEANT READ STUPID KEYBOARD AHHHHHHHH!)  
**_

**(I thought you meant read... Cause I was wondering what Rad from Transformers Unicron trilogy had to do with this.)  
**

_**(X3 The keyboard hates me ...)  
**_

**Sonicwave: What the frag did it just do!?  
Meanwhile  
Predaking: I find this insulting  
Moe: Fus ro dah!  
Predaking: Dovahkiin is a monster. He killed my brethren :(  
Moe: I'm not taking the helmet off  
Predaking: Sparkless femme  
Moe: I know :D  
**

**(My mouse hates me... the computer mouse... I don't have a pet mouse. Rocky would of ate the mouse by now. If I had one.)  
**

_**(My mouse loves me X3 The keyboard hates me and the mouse loves meh.)  
Kat: *sighs and holds on* I'm just gonna sit here. *stares off into space then laughs for no apparent reason*  
**_

**Moe: *Grabs Kat* You're my sidekick, Lydia. And we're going to slay the beast, Alduin!  
Predaking: Alduin? *Looks around* You mean me, don't you -_-  
Moe: Yes! :D *Grads out a wooden sword and hits Predaking*  
Predaking: Ouch!  
Moe: Don't be a Preda-wimp!  
Predaking: *Growls* That's it *Shoots fire at Moe*  
Moe: *Dodges* Why does ever one have bad aim? I just don't get it  
Predaking: *Grabs Moe in his mouth*  
Moe: two words... Mouth wash  
Predaking: *Growls and then tosses Moe around*  
**

_**Kat: *takes out the light saber* Look at this Predaking! *hits him with it*  
(Songfall gave her back the light saber)  
**_

**Predaking: *Drops Moe and then flies off*  
Moe: *Stands back up* I'm not done with you, Preda-wimp!  
**

_**Kat: ... O_O Help?  
**_

**Moe: *Looks at Kat* What's wrong?  
**

_**Kat: ... the cat is coming. *points to the silver cat stalking up behind them*  
**_

**Moe:... *Grabs out her shotgun* Dear kitty *Aims the shotgun at the cat* I'm a dog person :D  
**

_**Coni: KAT STOP TRYING TO KILL THE CATS! *grabs the cat and walks away*  
**_

**Moe: *Looks at Kat*... I thought I was killing the cat... *Shrugs* Oh well  
**

**Kat: I've been plotting against that cat for so long I think Coni know it's me.  
**

**Moe: You plot. Me on the other hand *Loads shotgun* (Insert evil chuckle here)  
**

_**Kat: Heh. Best way to get rid of it is to give it to someone who can handle it.  
Tornadogaze: WTF PEOPLE?!  
(Tornadogaze is a new warrior cat based off of the kitten we talked about. In honor of tomorrow being a year since his death)  
**_

**Moe: *Looks at Tornadogaze* Can I call you Torn?  
**

_**Tornadogaze: Tornado not Torn**_**.  
**

**Moe: Tornado seems cool. I'm going to mess around with Knock Out's paint spray if you need me *Starts walking off*  
**

_**Tornadogaze: Okay then...  
(X3 I'm gonna see if Kongy wants to play some MC so BAI FOR NOW!)**_

**A/N: Done with this half :D I'll see you in the other. Anyways random thing of the day…**

**I was playing kickball with Michael, Color, Christina and my brothers and it was disastrous O_O Kyran and Christina have like no idea how to play and the ball was stolen from a baseball dugout by Michael. Then we tried to play Red light, Green light and Zarian and Kyran refused to stay still, Michael left soon after that. Then Color, Zarian and I played Wax Museum. Didn't work out… Color is VERY into that game. Yeah. That's a recount of that so anywhoz**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

After 10 PM Chapter 7: 10/15/13

**A/N: FEAR MEEE! I AM BACK WITH THE OTHER QUATER OF MESSAGES :D**

**Sonicwave: What did that cat do!?  
**

_**Coni: It hissed becuase it was mad, upset or uncomfortable. *pets the Megacat* This cat could belong to Megatron you know...  
**_

**Sonicwave: I don't care if the cat was uncomfortable...  
Megatron: THAT'S NOT MY CAT!  
**

_**Coni: I think the cat was more hurt than uncomfortable Sonicwave. Megatron you do know Kate's little brother named it after you. Kate named the other cat after an autobot. Now please don't squish me.  
*the other cat comes to sit by Coni's feet glaring at Sonicwave***_**  
**

**Sonicwave: Why the frag would the cat be hurt? I'm the one that was super glued to my own berth!  
Megatron: And he named the cat after me, why?  
**

_**Coni: The cat has bones ya know. It could have gone splat. He named the silver one after you soon after yelling at his other brother. Kate refers to her brothers as decepticons. Why I'll never know.  
*the silver cat looks up and stares at Megatron while the crimson and white one countinues glaring at Sonicwave**_***  
**

**Sonicwave: I know someone who loves animals *Leaves*  
Megatron: *Stares at Megacat*  
Sonicwave: *Comes back holding a femme seeker*  
Firecracker: Let go... *Sees the crimson and white cat* Aww... so cute :D  
Sonicwave: *Drops her*  
Firecracker: *Goes over and pats the cat with one of her digits* What a lovely cat, what's his name?  
**

_**Coni: I call him R for short.  
Megacat: *countinues giving Megatron a stare not blinking*  
R: *purrs happily*  
(Did you know that cats don't blink? I had a short arguement with my mom about it XD)  
**_

**Firecracker: He has the same color scheme as Ratchet, Sonicwave, and me! :D  
Megatron: *Glares holes at Megacat*  
Scared: Are the cats friendly?  
**

**(Cool! I find that awesome. :D)  
**

_**Coni: He does. And Scared R is very friendly but don't get on Megacat's bad side.  
R:*purrs and rubs agaist Scared's legs*  
Megacat: *narrows his eyes glaring daggers at Megatron*  
**_

_**(Me too even though I think the real Sam is watching me from the laundry basket. Even after I dumped clothes on him the cat is still in there.)**_**  
**

**Scared: *Pats the R*  
Megatron: *Smirks* Oh really? *Grabs Megacat and gives him to Scared*  
Scared: *Looks down at Megacat* H-hi kitty *Pats the cat*  
**

**(I'd try to have a staring contest with the cat xD I'd fail though, but I wouldn't give up!)  
**

_**Coni: OWW! I WAS HOLDING THAT YA KNOW! *glares at Megatron before giving him a kicked puppy look*  
Megacat: *gives Scared a adorable look*  
R: *purrs smiling up at Scared with his blue eyes*  
**_

_**(Good luck with that X3)  
**_

**Megatron: Dammit! The pit spawn didn't attack Scared!  
Scared: *Slightly smiles*  
Sonicwave: *Stares in disbelief* S-she's... smiling  
Scared: *Sits down and pats both the cats*  
Barrier: *Jumps in Megatron's arms* The Apocalypse has began!  
Megatron: -_- *Drops Barrier*  
Barrier: Ouch! My aft! *Rubs his aft*  
**

_**Coni: *snickers at Barrier* First of all I said that you don't want to be on Megacat's bad side. And Barrier there won't probably ever be an apocalypse.  
Megacat: *purrs and snuggles*  
R: *curls up on Scared's lap purring*  
**_

**Scared: I won't get on his bad side *Continues patting the cats*  
Barrier: *Glares at Coni* Want to tell me what you find funny *Points his guns at Coni* Well?  
**

_**Coni: Uhh... THATYOUTHOUGHTTHEREWASAAPOCALYPSEYEAH! *plays with her hands* Meh who am I kidding try the girl who was kidnapped and abused for a year.  
Megacat: *shifts around so he can see Barrier*  
**_

**Barrier: Abused... *Walks over to the corner of the room*  
Scared: T-the silver cat isn't that bad, he's a beautiful cat  
Knock Out: *Runs into the room* Who did it!? Who ruined my paint job!?  
**

_**Coni: Err... I forgot.  
Megacat: *purrs*  
**_

**Knock Out: *Leaves the room*  
Scared: *Moves over to Coni with R and Megacat***

**A/N: I didn't respond yet XPI should do that so BAI MAH LOYAL KITTEHS 'N PUPPIES!**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	8. Chapter 8

After 10 PM Chapter 8: 10/17 -24/13

_**R: *yawns before curling up in Scared's lap*  
Megacat: *looks at Barrier then back at Scared* Mrow?  
**_

_**Kate: *walks in* Hey guys! Care to tell what happened to Knock Out?  
**_

_**(Also. I didn't tell you to paste all that stuff on your profile X3 I have alot in common with fire and water though. Color said my main element would be fire. I say she would be water or earth. Funny story, once last year I had worked on a drawing ALL DAY IN THE TINIEST HANDWRITING I could manage only to have my brother burn it in a candle. When I was really little my mom said I set myself on fire X3 Wow this is a LONG message)  
**_

**(I know you didn't say it, but I couldn't help myself X3)  
**

**Scared: I don't understand what you mean. *Looks at Coni* Do you know?  
Sonicwave: Knock Out came in asking who ruin his "precious" paint job  
**

_**Coni: Maybe why Barrier is in a corner..  
Kate: Okay.**_**  
**

**Barrier: *Rocks back and forth*  
Scared: I don't know  
Sonicwave: I do. You see, Barrier and Blockade were both orphaned at a very young age and had to go to an orphanage. Blockade was adopted by a nice family while Barrier was adopted by an abusive one. He was taken away years later, but with a mental condition, so he was sent to an asylum, but he broke out when the war had started and had join the Decepticons.  
Scared: T-that s-sounds horrible  
Moe: *Runs pass them* HI! Now I'll be leaving!  
Megatron: *Runs after Moe* Get back here!  
Wit: O_O Was... was Megatron... in a clown suit?  
**

_**Coni: Is that why he hates Ty and I?  
Kate: Moe may have taken Halloween too seriously...  
R: MEOW?! (Why weren't they adopted by the same family?!)  
Megacat: Mrow... (Oh...)**_**  
**

**Sonicwave: Well, the orphanage didn't know that they were related, and Barrier hates you and Ty because you're friends with Moe... He's just jealous.  
**

_**Coni: ... I have Kat for a sister. She keeps trying to get rid of Megacat though,  
R: ...  
Kate: Where is Ty anyways?  
Color: *runs in and hides behind Sonicwave* IT'S COMING!  
Coni: Huh? Wait... why do I feel like something bads about to happen?**_**  
**

**Sonicwave: *Looks at Coni* What's about to happen?  
Moe: *Hides behind Sonicwave* Hi  
Psycho: *Smiles at Sonicwave* Sup  
Megatron: *Runs into the room* WHERE ARE THEY!? *Spots Moe and Psycho* Found you  
Moe: O_O It was Starscream's idea...  
Psycho: O_O Yeah...  
Starscream: WHAT!?  
Megatron: Too late *Points cannon at Moe and Psycho*  
Moe: FRAG! *Runs away*  
Psycho: *Follows Moe*  
Megatron: GET BACK HERE! *Runs after them* Sonicwave:...  
**

_**Coni: That.  
Color: *peaks out before walking over to Coni and sitting next to her* Yeah...  
(I'm in a typing sort of mood. I'm going to do another one-shot OwO)  
**_

**Wit:... How did they manage to get that suit on him any way?  
Sonicwave: Logic doesn't effect Moe  
**

_**Kate: True that. I say Screw it.  
Coni: That's so like you Katie.  
Color: Well's I's not a word so there.  
**_

**Wit: Color is right  
*Hears loud shooting noises and Cybertronian cursing*  
Wit: Megatron still hasn't got them yet...  
Barrier: *Glares at the door*  
Scared: *Pats Megacat and R*  
**

_**Color: Thank you.  
Kate: Humph. *crosses her arms*  
Coni: *giggles* You never changed. The silly little black haired girl and serious blue-green eyed one never changed. Even when caught in the undertow... *closes her eyes*  
R: *purrs*  
(Caught in the undertow is a reference to a song. Care to guess?)  
**_

**Wit: You're welcome :)  
Psycho: *Comes out of nowhere and stands next to Wit* Someone's got a crush  
Wit: *Blushes* N-n-no I don't!  
Psycho: Why are you blushing?  
Wit: Well, I didn't expect you to ask that question!  
Psycho: So... You like her?  
Wit: I'm done talking to you  
Psycho: Wit and Color sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then-  
Sonicwave: *Picks Psycho up* Leave him alone, Psycho  
Psycho: Fine :( You ruined my fun, Twit!  
**

**(I have no idea what the song is. And I swear if it's a certain girl who was n*** on a wrecking ball *Grabs out a hammer* I'm ready to smash my computer.)  
**

_**Color: ... No. Just no... I have my eye on a certain blue eyed brunette.  
Kate: It's Will right?  
Color: Maybe...  
Coni: And see. This is why they are Best friends... :)  
(Err... you're talking about Wrecking Ball aren't you? And no "Caught in the undertow" is from Numb.)  
**_

**Psycho: The frag is Will?  
Sonicwave: *Hands Psycho to Megatron*  
Megatron: *Smiles* One rodent down, one to go *Looks at Moe*  
Moe:... Sorry, P-dog. Everyone for them selves  
Psycho: It's okay... I still want that twenty dollars you own me though  
Moe: *Runs away* I can't hear you over me running for my life!  
Megatron: GET OVER HERE! *Shoots at Moe*  
(I haven't listen to that song in a while. Thank Primus it's that song... *Shivers* I'll never listen to songs Tristan suggests ever again.)  
**

_**Color: Will's a new kid in town like Kae. Kate knows him better though.  
(Your friend doesn't really like you that much does she. My friends beg me to update,draw and once Kat reccomended "Saftey Torch" best flurpin thing ever)  
**_

**Moe: RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!  
Megatron: Fragging human!  
(Tristan is a guy, and he did that for revenge, I kinda told him to look up Lazy Sundays once xD Tristan and Cameron introduced me to Tobusus and Epic rap battles of History. Tristan and I are just the mentally unstable ones. Oh, and I suggest you don't look up Lazy Sundays, it's as bad as Two girls one cup.)  
**

_**(X3 Sorry! I make these mistakes sometimes. I won't don't worry!)  
Kate: HAhahaha! XD  
**_

**(It's okay. I like to call them girls sometimes xD)  
Moe: NUGGET BISCUIT, NUGGET IN A BISCUT  
Megatron: NOT THAT SONG AGAIN *Tries to grab Moe*  
**

_**Kate: *hums along*  
Coni: It's spreading.  
Color: O_O ...  
**_

**Megatron: *Grabs Moe* Got you!  
Moe: I have a little secret to tell you, Megz  
Megatron: What?  
Moe: I wuv you :3  
Megatron: *Drops her* Gross!  
Moe: Ah ha! You always fall for that, sucker! *Runs away*  
Megatron: *Growls*  
Moe: I CAN SWING MY SWORD, SWORD, SWORD, MY DIAMOND SWORD, SWORD, SWORD  
**

_**Kate: I CAN SWING MY SWORD, SWORD, I CAN SWING MY SWORD, SWORD  
Color: O_o  
**_

**War zone: *Twitches*  
Moe: SING ALONG MEGZ! :D  
Megatron: NEVER! *Shoots at Moe* This isn't working *Grabs out his Dark energon sword* I'll kill you!  
Moe: O_O The one sword I don't want you to swing *Runs away*  
**

_**Kat: *skips in* Megatron? Do you like pie?  
(X3 Based off of what one of my friends asked that Seri thing)  
**_

**Megatron: What the frag is pie?  
Moe: I love pie! :D  
**

_**Kat: *in a whiney voice* Megatron doesn't like pie!  
Kate: Megatron doesn't like pie! COVET OPPS!  
Color: Hide from the lightening! *curls up*  
Kate: COVET OPPS NOT LIOPPS!  
Color: Oh.  
Kate: *facepalms***_**  
**

**Megatron: I'll ask again, what the frag is pie?  
**

_**Coni: I wouldn't have asked that. They'll sing the Pie song now.  
Purrplexin: *appears out of nowhere with Ty*  
Both: What is Pie you ask? Pie is...  
Coni: *quickly shoves both in box and throws it outside*  
**_

**Megatron: Okay...  
Moe: I'll sing it then, Pie is-  
Wit: *Grabs Moe and throw her into the box as well*  
Moe: This is a big box... Sup Purrplexin and Ty, how's life?  
**

_**Ty: Fine. I like this better than being chased around by Lava though.  
Purrplexin: Fountain pie! (O) -(o)  
**_

**Moe: Cool... Pie is awesome :3  
**

_**Ty: It's epically-  
Purrplexin: AMAZING!  
**_

**Moe: The greatest thing since electricity!  
**

_**Ty: Of course!  
Purrplexin: Other than ChatChat I have no other likings!  
**_

**Barrier: *Walks outside and notices the box* :3 Me have evil idea *Grabs the box* This is going to be fun  
Moe: O_O Is that Barrier?  
Barrier: Yes it is *Starts juggling the box around*  
**

_**Purrpelxin: O_O We are dead.  
Ty: ...  
**_

**Barrier: Ty's in here? *Smiles like a psychopath* perfect...*Starts shaking the box*  
Moe: Stop it Bar-brain!  
Barrier: No! :D  
**

_**Ty: D: Leave us alone! CHANOOOOO!  
Purrplexin: HEN CHUP KACER BARRIER! PANZA KEIA.  
(What Ty said: STOP! What Purr said: I DON'T LIKE BARRIER! MOOD: ANGRY.)  
**_

**Barrier: *Looks up to see Megatron* Yo, Megz!  
Megatron: Huh? *Looks at Barrier*  
Barrier: CATCH!  
Moe: That sound is bad O_O  
Barrier: *Throws the box at Megatron*  
Megatron: *Catches it*  
Wheeljack: *Pops out of nowhere* I love lobbing!  
Megatron: *Throws it at Wheeljack*  
Moe: Thank primus I have an iron stomach  
Wheeljack: *Ditches it at Barrier*  
Barrier: Nice throw!  
Wheeljack: Thanks! I've practiced!  
Moe: Jackie' is either naive or retarded...  
**

_**Purr: ... O_O  
Ty: This will probably not end well...  
Claw: *jumps up and takes the box* Are we trying to kill them? *puts the box down* Jainun hon Castanio... (The things I do...)  
Sabrina: KWONZO LA QUONO! (PEACE AND QUIET!)  
**_

_**Dylan: *falls in through the ceiling* WHERE THE H***AM I?!  
Purr: *climbs out of box* Brainwash him QUICK!  
Dylan: WHAT THE ***! *takes off runnning*  
**_

**A/N: WHOO! UPYDATES GALORE :3 Coni's World's getting one too! So the lone review:**

**Autobotgirl2234: Well Thanks :3 We try.**

**Also my friends…. Proud to declare… OCs are now accepted for random appearances in messages like Dylan and Purrplexin :3**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
